Seperation Anxiety
by the-nerdiest-witch-bitch
Summary: Frankie makes a wish to seperate our favorite dual natured monster. How will they cope? What will happen now? The first story of my Monster High series JacksonxHolt Rated M just in case. (Now Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been toying around with the idea of Jackson and Holt being seperated for awhile amd this will be my first story. I thought this would be a neat way to do it,this story takes place during the events of 13 Wishes.

Frankie stood nervously in front of her locker,debating if this was really a good idea at all. "Jackson told me he wanted this,but what if he changed his mind? I shouldn't be doing this without asking him,but then maybe I can date just him and not Holt." She mused to herself and was startled by Twyla walking out of the shadows beside her.

"Is something wrong Frankie? You look off." Twyla asked her,seeming disinterested although Frankie knew better than that.

"If you thought something was good for someone and it was the right thing to do,would you do it? Without their permission?" Frankie asked the quieter girl. Twyla looked at her suspiciously and shook her head in amusement.

"I don't know what your planning,but if you do it:I hope you can live with the consequences." Twyla replied as she stepped back into the shadows disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

Frankie felt even more conflicted than she had before,considering they may hate her for doing it. Before she had anymore time to linger on that thought she saw Howleen walking down the hall towards her locker. Frankie followed her and when she caught up with her,the wolf girl seemed surprised to see her.

"Hey Frankie,what's up?" Howleen asked the Stein girl,Frankie who was still arguing internally tucked her hair back and took a deep breath.

"Howleen,what do you think of Holt and Jackson? I don't think that it's fair they have to share a body." Frankie said rather quickly,trying to avoid Howleens gaze she looked at the ground.

"I don't know. Never thought about it. Why?" Howleen sounded worried about her friend.

"Jackson told me he wants to seperate,can Gigi- can she seperate them?" Frankie still couldn't meet Howleens eyes as she sputtered out the question.

"Gigi,I need you." Howleen said as Gigi appeared out of thin air.

"Whay do you need,Finder?" Gigi asked,smiling as she looked on at Frankie. Frankie who was now smiling in the genies presence,turned to Howleen neevously.

"I wish for Holt and Jackson to live in seperate healthy bodies." Howleen said simply,she knew how to wish properly after sending Wisp into the lamp she had found a loophole to reset her wishes to use them for good.

"As you wish." Gigi clapped her hands together and a loud shout could be heard around the corner.

"That sounded like Jackson! Did it work?" Frankie asked now very concerned for the dual natured monster. Gigi nodded before disappearing again.Frankie ran down the hall and ran face first into a very worried Heath. "Heath! Is he ok?

"I don't know Frankie,he just screamed. I came running and he was like this." Heath gestured to the unconscious figures of both Holt and Jackson lying besides their locker.

"It worked." She breathed to herself hoping Heath didn't hear her. She gestured towards Heath and Duece to pick them up and she began to head to the nurses office.

As they reached the nurses office not having spoken the whole way,Duece finally broke the silence. "What happened to them dude?" Frankie shook her head and didn't reply until they had met with the nurse.

The nurse of course needed to know so Frankie told them all what she had done. "And that's what happened,will they be ok?" Heath sat there enraged as she told her story,he stayed quiet until the nurse said they could leave and that she would let them know of any changes.

Once they were the in hall,Heath who had held his tongue for as long as he could exploded on Frankie. "What the _hell_ were you thinking Frankie?" He yelled. "Jackson and Holt could _die_! Then what?" He practically snarled at the now nearly hysterical girl.

"I was _thinking_ they could live normal lives Heath! Jackson wanted this! He _told me as much!"_ Frankie spoke as though Heath were the villain here. Frankie was angry,not at Heath but at herself for putting Jackson and Holt in danger.

Heath continued to glare at Frankie,Duece hadn't said a word the whole time. "Frankie,you should probably go." was all he said. Frankie seemed to understand that she couldn't help anything and walked away in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holt,dude! You're awake!" Heath shouted jolting the dazed Holt fully awake. Holt looked confused,he didn't remember being let out or whatever he had done to land himself in here.

"Dude,what happened?" Holt sat up and tried to figure out why he hadn't turned back into Jackson yet,there was no music. "Is Jackson dead?" Holt was panicking.

"Holt! Shut up dude,listen!" Heath then explained everything to Holt. Heath braced himself for whatever Holts reaction was.

"Where is Jackson?" Holt almost demanded of the fire elemental who wasnt prepared for such protectiveness from his cousin. Heath gestured to the curtain beside Holts. Holt singed the curtain as he pushed it aside. "Is he ok?"Holt asked.

"He will be fine,If any changes occur you two will be the first to know." The nurse said. "But its lunch,go eat." She shooed them out of the office.

Heaths phone buzzed,pulling it out he saw a text from Abbey, " **How is Holt and Jackson? Are ok? Yes?** " Heath sighed and sent one back quickly as he and Holt walked towards the creepeteria. " **Holt's awake,Jackson isn't, I'll meet you in the creepeteria babe.** "

"Why would Frankie do that!" What gives her the _right_!"Holt was practically shouting as they came around the corner to see Howleen and Gigi. Heath sighed knowing Holt was gonna say something stupid.

"Hey Howleen." was all Heath could say to warn the ghouls of the angry Holt before he had had reached them.

" _Howleen! How could you? Jackson isn't awake yet ans what if he doesn't wake up?_ " Holt spit the words out like venom,never raising his voice which seemed to make Howleen more afraid of the elemental monster.

"Holt! calm down!" Heath frowned. "Let her talk." Holt nodded rather begrudgingly,he crossed his arms waiting for her response.

"Look,Holt,this wasn't my wish. I wished it but Frankie...she told me that Jackson asked for it and I just thought he was too nervous to ask for himself. I thought you guys wanted it or I never would have done it." Howleen managed to choke out,she was on the verge of tears but Holt ignored her and turned to face Gigi.

"I'm not mad at you or Howleen,I just want to know if this has ever happened before. Did the normie half ever survive?" Holt demanded, Howleen having heard what Holt said seemed a little less shaky.

"I-I do not know,I know that this has happened before but...the only time the normie half ever lived was if the normie was part monster on their own. I never did this myself before,I had heard stories of other genies." Gigi looked nervous and looked at the ground trying to avoid Holts gaze.

"I...I understand..." Holt looking dejected turned and walked into the creepeteria,he saw Frankie but didn't even have the energy to deal with her yet. He sat down at an empty table in a daze of sorts,Heath and Abbey sat down with him.

"Wow,I can't believe Frankie would do that. Holt are you ok? Look upset." Abbey said in her thick russian accent. Holt nodded realising Heath must have told her the whole story.

Holt went through the day in a daze,waiting to hear about his other half. He finally went to the nurses office after the last bell and ran right into Jackson at the door. "Jackson! You're-you're alive!" Seeing Jackson was ok perked him right up. "Wait,you aren't a full normie are you?"

Jackson shook his head excitedly. "I'm part fire elemental but it was all locked inside you! I still don't really know what happened and I'm confused but this is still exciting! What happened anyways?" Jackson slowly calmed down a little.

Holt told Jackson everything,Jackson looked _pissed_. Jackson didn't say anything for a moment or two,not until everyone had left. Still he said nothing and he fought back tears. "She betrayed us Holt. Of course I wanted to seperate if you were ok with it,that way we couldn't get in each others way but Frankie lied to us or she didn't! I-I don't know.

"Jackson,breathe."Holt hugged Jackson who eventually calmed down. "We have to go home and tell Mom." Jackson nodded as they got up and started their walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson sighed as he walked in the door knowing even if Amy Jekyll was out he would have to deal with Sydney Hyde anyways. Holt followed and locked the door behind him,just as nervous as Jackson was.

"Hey sweetie,how was school today?" Amy asked from the kitchen. The boys walked in,seeing Amy was cooking they sat down at the table before Holt opened his mouth.

"School was," Holt paused for a moment before he continued. "crazy." Amy who turned around to ask why saw the duo sitting at her table and dropped the plate she was holding. In the moment the plate hit the floor Amy had changed into the more threatening Sydney.

"What the hell happened?" Sydney asked rather tensely. Jackson took a deep breath and prepared to tell his mother what had happened. "Are you ok? Who did this?" Sydney asked,again quite tense before he had a chance to respond.

"Mom! Let Jackson explain please." Holt exclaimed,catching Sydneys attention long enough for her to be quiet.

"Thank you Holt. We were at our locker when I felt like I was about to change,my stomach tightened and my vision went dark and I hit the ground. When I woke up again the nurse told me that Holt and I no longer shared a body but that he was alive. I went to the creepeteria and sure enough there was Holt sitting with Heath and Abbey,Holt told me that a friend of ours had wished us apart. Howleen used her genie to wish us apart because she was told that we wanted to seperate. I was also told that I must be part fire elemental myself to have survived and that it must have been sealed into Holt at birth." Jackson finally finished,he glanced at Holt to make sure he hadn't left out anything important. Holt nodded and Jackson visibly relaxed now that he had told their mother.

Sydney looked furious and concerned. "Who told her to wish that? More importantly,why didn't she go to you first?" This time Holt explained how Frankie convinced Howleen that Jackson and Holt had wanted to seperate. Sydney just nodded,still in shock. "I will be having a discussion with the Stein family. Frankie will never hurt you again." Of course the boys knew this to be untrue and that Sydney was just angry right now.

"Yes Mom,but I have some questions for you." Holt interjected after she ranted awhile longer about her poor baby boys. Sydney sat down at the table across from the boys and waited for Holt to continue. "Well,I was wondering...has this ever happened before?"

"It happened once that I know of, generations ago your great great great etc. grandfather Henry split from his Hyde side Daniel. Daniel and Henry were inseparable when they split,you could almost never find one without the other. They being of the same person for so long felt incomplete when apart and some relatives even said they had fallen in love with each other. However I don't know how true that is." Sydney said and noticed how shocked the boys were.

"Th-thanks Mom,can we stay in the same classes and stuff?" Jackson asked,looking hopeful.

"That can probably be arranged sweetheart,we can move one of you into the guest bedroom as well." Sydney replied with a warm smile.

"No! We would prefer to stay in the same room just put the guest bed in our room and we can figure it out." Holt said a little hurriedly. "But is there anymore to the story of Henry and Daniel?" Holt was curious and wanted to know all he could.

"I'm sorry sweetie but that is all I know. I suppose we can do that for your room as well." She told them much to their relief. "Go upstairs and you can work on your rooms while I finish dinner." The boys nodded uncertainly as they left the table.

"So...what was up with that story about our like eight times great grandfathers?" Holt asked when they were out of earshot heading up the stairs.

"I don't know,I mean the being inseparable part makes sense because essentially that is missing the other part of you so in a way I understand the need to be close. But that doesn't mean they were together in that way..." Jackson trailed off seemingly distracted.

"I know dude,it's confusing but lets just focus on our room right now and then whatever tasty food mom makes." Holt said with a grin.

So the boys got to work and started moving furniture around to accommodate two people in their one bedroom. An hour later they were almost done dividing and cleaning when they heard Amy call them down for supper.

"Oh,I wonder what she made and I was just about to say we need a break." Jackson said smiling but evidently tired from all the work they had done. Holt nodded his agreement as they went downstairs and smelled their favorite foods,for Holt one of his favorite monster dishes topped off with his own special super spicy hot sauce and mac and cheese with extra cheese for Jackson.

"Oh my god mom! Thank you!" Holt grinned as he sat across the table from his counter part and dug in.

"Yeah thanks mom!" Jackson smiled as he started eating. "When is Dad getting home? We will have to tell hi-" Jackson was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home guys." came the booming voice of their father Grantaire. Grantaire was walking towards the kitchen and the boys grew nervous as he entered the diningroom and looked at his sons in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Sorry for the late and infrequent updating,I've been dealing with writers block lately. This is just a short chapter for now,I'll be back soon with more chapters.

Grantaire sat at the table,hands clenched as the boys went upstairs for the night. He looked at his wife in shock. "I just don't understand,how could their _f_ _riend_ go behind their backs like that?"

Amy shook her head,obviously just as confused and upset as Grantaire was. "Is there anything we can do against her?" Amy asked.

Grantaire frowned,"Not that I know of...I think we should just try to adjust for now." he sighed as Amy leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Upstairs,Jackson had been listening to his parents talk when his phone buzzed in his pocket. **"Hey Jackson,are you ok? I'm really sorry...please answer."** He read,from Frankie. He shook his head and stashed his phone away.

"Hey Jackson,come in here." Holt called from the bedroom,Jackson walked in and saw Holt had finished rearranging the room. "Ta-da!" Holt said gesturing to the mess of Jacksons stuff on his side of the room.

Jackson chuckled as he picked up his things. "Frankie tried to get ahold of me." He said a bit tensely. Holt looked concerned. "I didn't answer her though,she says she's sorry and wants to know we're ok." He finished,looking to Holt for an answer.

"Fuck her dude,she's a backstabbing bitch." Holt said rather calmly despite what he was saying. Jackson nodded in agreement as the two changed into pajamas. Holt couldn't help but stare at Jackson and take in how cute he was,he caught himself and got embarrassed and looked away hurriedly.

"Hey Holt,wanna watch a movie before bed?" Jackson asked,oblivious to Holts embarrassing moment. Holt nodded with a smile.

They ventured downstairs and put on some old stereotypical vampire movie Draculaura would hate. Jackson slowly started to fall asleep leaning on Holt who just smiled and put his arm around Jackson. Not long after Holt fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson and Holt saw Draculaura and Clawd at Clawds locker the next day. Draculaura looked so relieved to see them. "You guys are ok! I was so concerned! I thought Jackson might be hurt!" She was talking really quickly and excitedly as she was prone to do.

Holt smiled,"Hello to you too Draculaura, don't worry we're fine. I'm still upset with Frankie though." Draculaura nodded seeming a bit sad but understanding nonetheless.

"Speak of the devil..." Jackson trailed off,Frankie was walking towards them. Holt rolled his eyes and subconciously stood in front of Jackson in a protective stance.

"Jackson,Holt...Im sorry,I should have never done what I did without both of your permission." Frankie swallowed her pride as she looked down nervously.

Holt looked shocked but said nothing,it was Jackson who opened his mouth to her. "We don't want anything to do with you Frankie Stein,you put our lives in danger over what? A stupid crush?" Jackson spit the words out like venom,his glare making everyone uncomfortable.

Frankie looked close to tears as she nodded and turned away. "I wasn't aware whatever we had was stupid to you..." she muttered as she walked away

"Hey guys! Feeling any better today?" Heath asked oblivious to the scene that just occured. Jackson nodded and Holt smiled at their cousin.

"I'm doing ok I guess,I think I'm handling it better than Holt is." Jackson replied which earned him a snicker from Holt.

"Whatever you say dude." Holt was chuckling as he leaned against a nearby locker.

"We have to go to Physical Deaducation first period but I'll see you later ok?" Draculaura said as she walked off towards the gym,Clawd trailing behind her.

Heath and the other 2 began towards their class when Abbey joined them. "Hi Heath,Jackson,Holt. You guys ok?" she asked,the boys nodded and proceeded to explain the previous night to Heath and Abbey.

"Jeez Aunt Sydney is scary when she's mad." Heath says with a small chuckle. "So you guys are going to adjust ok?" Holt nodded with a sly grin.

"Having a roommate isn't that bad dude." He says,trying not to check out Jackson who was a few feet ahead of him.

"Just exhausting,sharing with another person whose no longer in my head can be annoying." laughed Jackson,Holt snickered to himself thinking that sharing with Jackson was no easy feat either.

Jackson saw something charging at him and within seconds he was pinned against a locker by Manny Minotaur. "Fucking normies have no right to be here,and now you dont even have Holt to make you being here relevant!" Manny laughed. Jackson just stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights before his eyes hardened and he was about to snap. "Just get out Normie!" Manny laughed until he felt his fur burning.

" _I am not a normie! I am a fire elemental and I would appreciate it if you would just fuck off!"_ Jackson was yelling as he his hair turned to fire and Manny saw the fire in his hands that burned him.

"Normie Freak!" Manny shouted as he hurried away from Jackson. Jackson calmed down and leaned against a locker trying to steady himself,unused to being able to do that.

Heath started laughing so hard,"You scared Manny away! Way to go dude!" He high fived a shocked Jackson while Abbey shot him a dirty look.

"You ok Jackson? Did he hurt you?" Holt was rubbing Jacksons shoulder and talking with concern as Abbey and Heath took leave of the situation.

Jackson nodded and sat down against the locker. "I scared Manny-Freakin-Minotaur Holt! He'd be stupid to try that again." Jackson seemed so proud of himself despite the obvious exhaustion on his face.

"C'mon lets get you to class dude." Holt helped Jackson up noticing the muscles his counterpart hid away from people. Jackson nodded and allowed himself to be helped off the floor and walked to class.

AN:Still sorry for the infrequent updates I'm really hitting a wall with this story right now. I have other stories I am working on though. Thank you have a good day and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hey guys,sorry it took so long hope you guys like it. I will try to upload another chapter soon.**

The teacher eyed Jackson and Holt angrily as they sat down beside Lagoona in their now shared scaritage/ghoulstry class.

"How ya doin' mates?" Lagoona asked them as she pulled out her books. Jackson smiled and told her what happened with Manny in the halls. "Wow,I didn't know you had it in ya." she chuckled lightly before returning her attention to the board.

Jackson was contemplative,struggling to pay attention the board as he realised he had something he didn't before,confidence. It was foreign but nice he thought as he shot a glance at Holt caught his smile and smiled back. He would not let anyone walk all over him ever again,and Holt wouldn't have to look out for him anymore.

Holt watched Jackson with an appreciative grin,he was proud of him for standing up for himself. Holt shook his head,that was his...brother? counterpart? friend? he didn't know but he didn't like the feelings that were growing so rapidly for the elemental.

-Later-

Holt jolted from his nap quickly when the bell rang,making Lagoona and Jackson both laugh a bit. "Is it lunch?" Holt groaned as he pulled himself up from the desk.

Jackson nodded,"Yeah I heard that they're serving your favorite today too." Holt positively beamed and seemed a bit more alert.

"Let's go then!" Jackson laughed and thought it was adorable when Holt was excited as he trailed after him.

Down by the creepeteria,Holt had an idea. "Jackson,why don't we eat in the cemetery together? I have a headache." Jackson nodded as they lined up to get their food.

"Jackson,Holt! Are you going to eat with us?" Heath and Hoo-dude called from a table where several of their friends sat.

"Nah! We decided to eat outside!" Jackson shouted in response as they made their way outside.

Holt led the way to his favorite spot in the small grave yard in the court yard. Jackson noted the nearby Catacomb entrance and smiled as they sat down. "So,dude we barely know each other." Holt said simply.

Jackson nodded as he chewed on a bite of his lunch. "We have shared our lives our whole lives and yet we didn't even know the other existed until a year ago..." Jackson mused. "Ask me something,let's get to know each other." he suggested

"Tell me about your family." Holt said sarcastically,teasing the other boy. He earned a chuckle from his friend. "No? Ah I see,ok what music do you like?" Jackson prattled on about some normie bands he liked that Holt had seen CDs of in their shared room.

"What about you Holt?" Jackson asked curiously,Holt told him about the music he usually mixed himself.

"I prefer dubstep or techno and then I make remixes. Those are the best I think." Holt finished. They talked awhile longer,and before they realised it the bell rang.

"We should go back inside Holt." Jackson said but he didn't really want to go back,he was enjoying hearing Holt talk about himself and Jackson couldn't help but notice how his eyes twinkled as he laughed. He pushed that idea away quickly.

"No,we have a free period now. We could stay out here a bit longer at least." Holt suggested with a smirk,Jackson rolled his eyes. Holt thought it was cute when he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Holt,lets go." Jackson insisted,Holt was wondering what it would be like to kiss him but he tried to push it down again.


End file.
